Oscuridad
by I WanT To KISS GAARA
Summary: "El tiempo era oscuridad, al igual que la muerte, si Shito fuera una persona pensaría que temerle a la oscuridad era sabio" Shito durante su secuestro por Yoshizumi. Drabble de mi querida Arien.


Oscuridad, aquello que los humanos temían por sobretodas las cosas. El tiempo era oscuridad, al igual que la muerte, y si Shito fuera una persona -común o anormal, pero persona- pensaría que temerle a la oscuridad era sabio.

En ese ruinoso cuarto, la unica compañía que tenía era, aparte de su mano derecha -que no era su mano pero para el caso daba francamente igual- esa chica de cabello largo y rosado que parecía vivir en su propio mundo.

Le resultaba familiar eso. Después de todo, una existencia como la suya solo podía seguir construyendo su propia realidad.

O al menos hasta antes de...ir a Japón.

En esa oscuridad mermada, sonrió. La situación pintaba horrible, francamente, pero él estaba inmiscuido en sus recuerdos. La oscuridad era el más insignificante de sus preocupaciones. No le importaba esa indolencia que extendía sus manos tratando de alcanzarle. No le interesaba el hecho de que su mano derecha se estuviera pudriendo, o el tener el estómago abierto.

Tampoco le causaba la más minima reacción que esa chica se le durmiera sobre el pecho.  
>Porque Tachibana Shito llevaba muerto desde antes de nacer. Y eso no era algo que las palabras de Akatsuki, el bastardo de Shiba, el ferryman o Michiru cambiaran.<p>

Había ocasiones donde se preguntaba si tenía alma. Quizás ni siquiera amara de verdad a nadie. En ese cuarto, comiendo pan mohoso y a manos de una cría que parecía más querer cuidarle como una mascota que como un prisionero, estaba reemplanteandose demasiadas cosas.

Tenía 150 años, quizás más. Y solo en los últimos seis meses, estaba reemplanteandose algunas dimensiones de su propia realidad.

No ignoraba que estaba indudablemente ligado a ese retrasado de Akatsuki, era una relación carnal, literalmente. Y tenía la muy ligera sospecha de que ese ferryman no había cambiado sus manos por error.

Aunque estaba muerto, Akatsuki era un humano todavía. Explotaba, reía, alejaba esa oscuridad a la que no parecía temerle.

Algunas noches las pasaban juntos. Otras, se echaban a patadas mutuamente. En ocasiones simplemente hacían que el otro no existía, pero indudablemente, sabían que el otro _estaba ahí_, 'vivo'. Una existencia desagradable, pero lo hacía. Una ambivalencia que solo servía para ellos dos, y eso quizás estaba bien.

Si supiera conformarse con pequeñas cosas, o ver más allá de su propia oscuridad interior, quizás Tachibana Shito viera que esa soledad ya no existía.

Quizas, si se molestara en tropezar, levantarse y sacudirse el polvo, notaría que estaba vivo por primera vez en su "vida".

Y era una contradicción extraña.

Las personas temían a la oscuridad, al paso del tiempo, a la muerte. Él le temía a todo lo contrario.

Era para joderse.

Como el hecho de estar esperando a que le rescatasen cuando se sabía totalmente solo en el mundo.

Una contradicción interesante.

Pero, después de todo, ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que tenía por dentro.

Y eso estaba bien. Porque el saber le aterrorizaba, como a todo monstruo.  
>Oscuridad, aquello que los humanos temían por sobretodas las cosas. El tiempo era oscuridad, al igual que la muerte, y si Shito fuera una persona -común o anormal, pero persona- pensaría que temerle a la oscuridad era sabio.<p>

En ese ruinoso cuarto, la unica compañía que tenía era, aparte de su mano derecha -que no era su mano pero para el caso daba francamente igual- esa chica de cabello largo y rosado que parecía vivir en su propio mundo.

Le resultaba familiar eso. Después de todo, una existencia como la suya solo podía seguir construyendo su propia realidad.

O al menos hasta antes de...ir a Japón.

En esa oscuridad mermada, sonrió. La situación pintaba horrible, francamente, pero él estaba inmiscuido en sus recuerdos. La oscuridad era el más insignificante de sus preocupaciones. No le importaba esa indolencia que extendía sus manos tratando de alcanzarle. No le interesaba el hecho de que su mano derecha se estuviera pudriendo, o el tener el estómago abierto.

Tampoco le causaba la más minima reacción que esa chica se le durmiera sobre el pecho.  
>Porque Tachibana Shito llevaba muerto desde antes de nacer. Y eso no era algo que las palabras de Akatsuki, el bastardo de Shiba, el ferryman o Michiru cambiaran.<p>

Había ocasiones donde se preguntaba si tenía alma. Quizás ni siquiera amara de verdad a nadie. En ese cuarto, comiendo pan mohoso y a manos de una cría que parecía más querer cuidarle como una mascota que como un prisionero, estaba reemplanteandose demasiadas cosas.

Tenía 150 años, quizás más. Y solo en los últimos seis meses, estaba reemplanteandose algunas dimensiones de su propia realidad.

No ignoraba que estaba indudablemente ligado a ese retrasado de Akatsuki, era una relación carnal, literalmente. Y tenía la muy ligera sospecha de que ese ferryman no había cambiado sus manos por error.

Aunque estaba muerto, Akatsuki era un humano todavía. Explotaba, reía, alejaba esa oscuridad a la que no parecía temerle.

Algunas noches las pasaban juntos. Otras, se echaban a patadas mutuamente. En ocasiones simplemente hacían que el otro no existía, pero indudablemente, sabían que el otro _estaba ahí_, 'vivo'. Una existencia desagradable, pero lo hacía. Una ambivalencia que solo servía para ellos dos, y eso quizás estaba bien.

Si supiera conformarse con pequeñas cosas, o ver más allá de su propia oscuridad interior, quizás Tachibana Shito viera que esa soledad ya no existía.

Quizas, si se molestara en tropezar, levantarse y sacudirse el polvo, notaría que estaba vivo por primera vez en su "vida".

Y era una contradicción extraña.

Las personas temían a la oscuridad, al paso del tiempo, a la muerte. Él le temía a todo lo contrario.

Era para joderse.

Como el hecho de estar esperando a que le rescatasen cuando se sabía totalmente solo en el mundo.

Una contradicción interesante.

Pero, después de todo, ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que tenía por dentro.

Y eso estaba bien. Porque el saber le aterrorizaba, como a todo monstruo.


End file.
